


the sun began to dim (one day it might lead me back to you)

by WishingTree



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: aka Operation Steal the Staff of One From Tina MinoruIn which the Runaways realize that they need to get the Staff back from Nico’s mom before they leave, and Nico has a bunch of feelings about her parents.





	the sun began to dim (one day it might lead me back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned out more serious than I meant for it to be! I pictured them tiptoeing around Scooby-Doo style and then promptly got stuck trying to think of literally any situation where I could use that. 
> 
> Once again, magic is what powers the Staff and the show’s science canon can suck it. 
> 
> Title inspired by ‘From Now On’ from The Greatest Showman;

After they got away from Jonah and their parents, after they lost Karolina and saved Karolina and began to face the reality that they’d been framed for _murder_ , Nico realized one very important detail.

“I don't have the Staff,” she said in horror, arms hanging limply by her sides. “ _Shit_. I didn’t – my mom still has it!” 

The others all turned back to her from where they had been moving around their campsite, matching looks of concern on their faces, and Nico clenched her hands into fists.

“We need to get it back,” she said. She was useless without the Staff, and they were going to need the magic. For once, Alex didn’t immediately start arguing with her, and Nico didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

“Yeah, we should do that,” he thought about it for a second, “We’ll need to steal it, but there’s one complication. Guys, rule number one? We _can’t_ be seen,” he stressed, as if they didn’t already know that.

“How do we get close enough to steal it? Your mom will recognize us for sure if we try,” Karolina spoke up, twisting her hands together. They all started murmuring amongst themselves, and Nico found herself gravitating towards Karolina as they started brainstorming.

So far the ideas included somehow creating a replica and swapping them out, grand larceny, pretending to be electricians to gain access to the Minoru household, and figuring out how to use knock out gas on her parents. Nico wasn't amused.

“We pickpocket your dad,” Chase proposed.

Nico scoffed. “Sure, and what exactly are you pickpocketing?”

“I don’t know, his phone? Then we can text your mom to leave for whatever reason.” 

“Chase, can you even pickpocket somebody and get away with it?” Karolina asked, a genuine look of confusion on her face as she shook out a blanket to lay on the ground. When it was arranged to her satisfaction, she dropped down and stretched out in the sunlight, causing Nico to momentarily lose her train of thought until Chase made an offended noise.

“Obviously he can’t,” Nico rolled her eyes as she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Not to mention you’d have to get into the phone,” Gert chimed in, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “It's definitely going to be locked.”

“Hey, I can probably hack a phone!” Chase said defensively, and even Molly shook her head.

“No, _Alex_ can probably hack a phone, but not one that belongs to one of the co-founders of Wizard.” 

“Good point,” Chase scratched his head, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

“What about Old Lace? She can run really fast, what if she grabs it and goes,” Molly offered from where she was draped over the dinosaur’s back. “Your mom can’t fight a dinosaur.” 

“Um, we can’t just send Old Lace in, they’ll recognize her and know we’re close by,” Gert pointed out, raising an eyebrow, “And it’s not like she’ll get mistaken for one of the many other dinosaurs frequently seen running around LA.” Old Lace huffed and tossed her head, and Gert wrapped an arm around her neck.

“My mom isn’t exactly waving the Staff around everywhere she goes either,” Nico added, sitting down on the blanket next to Karolina and kicking her feet out. Karolina shifted over so their shoulders were pressed together, and Nico was leaning into her before she even realized what she was doing.

“Whatever you think is best, I’m with you,” Karolina told her, turning to give her a smile as the rest of the group bickered on, and Nico smiled back shyly.

“Okay, we sneak into your house while your folks are at work, grab it, get out!” Chase spoke triumphantly, like he had just outlined a brilliant plan, and Nico rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on as her smile dropped. 

“My mom is the CEO of Wizard, aside from board meetings she can go to work whenever the hell she wants.”

There was a soft touch to her hand as Karolina laced their fingers together, and Nico promptly forgot what she was going to say next. 

The group dissolved into bickering yet again, each new idea more absurd than the last, and Nico closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to last on the run with these idiots. They were going to get caught within the week.

She opened her mouth to tell them off in frustration, but she was stopped by Karolina’s hand on her arm.

“Why don’t we start simple,” she laughed, sunlight glinting off her hair when she moved, “We’ll try snatching it from your house when your parents leave.”

For some reason, it didn’t sound nearly as stupid when she said it.

 

 

 

Two hours later found Nico crouched in the bushes just outside the Minoru property line with Molly and Chase, waiting for her parents to leave for work. It was just over an hour of uncomfortable heat and bored conversation when they saw the cars leave the garage, and they immediately sprang into action, all glad to finally be moving.

They hurried around to the back of the house where a sliding patio door led directly into her mom’s home office, but one quick glance inside showed the case was empty.

“Damn, your mom must have taken it with her,” Chase sighed, pulling away from the glass.

Molly groaned and kicked at the ground, accidentally gouging out a clump of dirt, and though Nico was disappointed, she couldn’t say she was surprised. Anything else would have been too easy.

 

That night, Alex stood up from where he had been huddled over with his laptop balanced on his knees, drawing their attention. “Okay, so even if Nico’s mom takes the Staff with her to work, maybe she just puts it somewhere else when she’s home. I think I’m going to go stake it out for a couple of hours,” Alex told them, pushing his glasses up his nose and turning to leave.

“Wait!” Molly jumped to her feet and blocked his path. “Buddy system. No one goes anywhere alone,” she declared, hands on her hips.

Alex looked like he was going to argue, but Karolina went to throw her arm over Molly’s shoulders. “That’s a great idea,” she nodded in agreement. Molly beamed up at her, and Nico was distracted by the soft way Karolina’s eyes crinkled with affection looking at her.

“Alright, sure, who wants to come with?” Alex gave in, glancing around.

“I will,” Gert stepped forward, glaring at Chase before turning back to Alex, “I could use some space, and you’ll have to do, Wilder.”

“Okay, harsh, but I guess I’ll take it.” 

Unconcerned, Gert shrugged and then turned to Old Lace who was still standing at her side. “Stay with Molly and protect everybody, alright?” Gert said quietly, a smile in her words as she stroked down Old Lace’s nose. The dinosaur made a nodding motion and paced over to crouch next to Molly, and then with parting waves Alex and Gert disappeared into the trees.

Chase and Molly wandered away to play with Old Lace, and Karolina occupied herself with making a nest out of the blankets in the back of the van, obviously set on going to sleep. Nico couldn’t say she blamed her – it had been dark for hours, and though she kept trying to deny it, Nico knew Karolina was still feeling the effects of her struggle with Jonah.

“You coming?” Karolina asked, breaking the silence as she leaned back on her hands and swung her feet over the edge of the van.

Nico hadn’t really planned on doing anything else except keep watch, but when Karolina beckoned her forward with a beseeching look on her face, the choice was made for her, and they both crawled into the blankets.

When they eventually got settled, both lying on their sides facing each other, it was comfier than it should have been, tucked away in the back of a van. A lock of hair fell in front of Nico’s eyes, and before she could brush it away Karolina had reached out to push it behind her ear. She didn’t take her hand back, starting to gently run her fingers through Nico’s hair, and Nico felt her eyes slipping shut.

“We might be seeing your parents again,” Karolina said carefully as she continued to stroke Nico’s hair, occasionally trailing her fingers down the side of her neck, and Nico stayed silent for a long moment, grappling with the tangle of feelings that arose at the possibility. Karolina was patient, staying silent and amusing herself with the ends of Nico’s hair, and Nico focused on that touch instead.

“I don’t care,” she finally muttered, tucking an arm under her head and stubbornly ignoring the way her voice was shaking. “I have nothing to say to them.”

Karolina obviously wasn’t fooled, and she wriggled closer, reaching out to gently stroke her fingers down Nico’s cheek. Humming quietly, she edged forward until she was close enough to press her lips against Nico’s and cupped her face, sinking into the kiss. Nico didn’t know how long it lasted, but when she pulled away she was lightheaded and Karolina was giving her the same happy little smile as the day before, from when Nico had kissed her here in the van.

“Whatever happens, we stick together,” Karolina murmured, stretching her neck forward to nose at Nico’s cheek and then press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m with you.” 

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, and Nico couldn’t even find it in herself to be embarrassed about the rest of their friends seeing her like this.

 

They woke up obscenely early the next day, the morning sunlight shining directly into their faces, and there was a lot of muttering as they grudgingly opened their eyes. Nico had once again tucked herself around Karolina in her sleep, and Molly was sprawled out on her other side. A quick peek outside the van showed Chase sitting up against a tree in the clearing, messing with one of his fistigons as Old Lace paced back and forth in front of him.

“Are they not back yet?” Karolina murmured, concern chasing the sleep out of her voice as she rubbed her eyes. Molly slid out of the van to poke her head around the side, apparently confirming that there was no sign of Gert or Alex.

“They said a couple hours. It was late when they left, so technically it’s still only been a couple hours,” Nico reasoned, trying to hide her own worry. “Let’s give them a bit more time before freaking out.” 

Molly nodded uneasily, twisting some grass between her fingers, and Nico returned her gaze to the trees in the direction they would be returning from, hoping they’d be back soon.

 

“No.” Nico glared at Chase.

“But – ”

“No.”

Chase made a face at her that was somewhere between pleading and scornful, and Nico glared harder, crossing her arms.

“We are not setting the _building_ on _fire_ to get my mom out of her office,” she growled, and Chase opened his mouth again to argue.

They were interrupted by Gert and Alex finally returning, Gert heading straight for Molly and Old Lace while Alex came to the center of the clearing with the rest of them, and Nico gladly abandoned her conversation with Chase.

“God, did you guys really stake the house out all night? I thought you meant it was going to be a couple hours. Like, two or three,” Nico gave them both a quick hug, relieved to see them unharmed.

“Sorry about that,” Alex said apologetically, “Lost track of time. But we did learn something! Luckily for us, even though your mom brings the Staff with her when she leaves the house, she puts it back in its case once she gets home.” 

Nico stared. “Okay, but then she’ll be _home_. You want to break into my house while my parents are there?” 

“I don’t see any other options,” Gert called out from off to the side, shrugging helplessly when Nico turned around.

Nico thought about it for a second before heaving a sigh. “I guess so.” 

“Last resort,” Alex said, pushing up his glasses, “You’re going to have to try and take it from her.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah, that’s exactly what we’ve been trying to do.”

“No, _you’re_ going to have to try. Like summon it to you, the way your mom did at the construction site.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Nico shook her head, feeling Karolina come to stand at her side. “My mom’s definitely better at it.”

“Sorry, Nico, but that’s the only thing we’ve got,” Alex spread his hands helplessly, and Nico sighed again.

“ _If_ it works, what’s the plan? I summon it, and then just run away really fast and hope nobody catches me?”

“First of all, you’re not going alone,” Karolina said like it should be obvious, crossing her arms. “I’ll go with you.” 

Nico shook her head reflexively, saying “No. It’s dangerous, and – ”

“It makes sense,” Karolina explained, “You’re going to need backup if your mom gets the Staff, which means me or Molly, and I at least have a chance of deflecting it if she tries to blast us with something. And I can fly us out of there if we really need it.” 

Her reasoning made sense, but Nico still didn’t like the idea of her getting that close to her parents.

“We are running out of time,” Alex said, “The longer we stay around here, the more danger we’ll be in.” He grimaced regretfully. “We don’t have much choice.” 

Nico took a deep breath, hoping she didn’t live to regret this. “Okay then. Let's do this thing.” 

 

 

 

Karolina was right behind her, one hand clutching the back of Nico’s jacket to keep close in the dark, and her presence was reassuring. They crept forward together, making their way towards the patio door that would lead directly into her mom’s home office, and Nico flinched every time their footsteps snapped a twig or made a sound. She had seen her parents’ silhouettes earlier, and just that had affected her more than she would have liked to admit.

They reached the door, and sure enough, there was the Staff enclosed in its glass case on the wall, glinting dully in the low light of the outdoor lamp. After looking around one last time and exchanging a nod with Karolina, Nico ducked her head and hurried up the small patio steps.

“Wizey, it's me. Open up,” Nico hissed, laying her hand flat against the glass door and praying her mom hadn’t reprogrammed the household AI to lock her out. Thankfully she hadn’t, and Wizey recited a cheerful greeting as the latch clicked open.

“Come on,” Nico whispered, pushing the sliding door open and stepping into her mom’s study, one hand gesturing for Karolina to follow. “The switch to open it should be right… here…” She knelt down to rifle through the desk drawer like she had the first time she’d managed to open the case.

A click sounded through the room as she found the button, but before she could revel in the triumph, somebody that wasn’t Karolina cleared their throat from the open door that led to the hallway.

“Girls,” came Tina Minoru’s voice, and Nico froze, her blood running cold. Karolina stepped forward to shield her protectively, and when Nico shot to her feet, she had to peek around her shoulder to see her mom. The heavy desk was the only thing separating them, and Nico swallowed nervously, mouth suddenly dry.

“You thought I wouldn’t get the alert that you’d come in here?” Tina said brusquely, holding her arm out to the side. The Staff shot out of the open glass case straight into her hand, and Nico watched with dismay as it extended and lit up, the crackling light causing shadows to dance irregularly over her face.

“Ms. Minoru,” Karolina said, drawing attention to herself. She took a slow step forward, away from the desk and away from Nico, even though she made sure to stay in between them. She shot her a quick look, widening her eyes a fraction before facing Tina, and Nico realized she was trying to distract her mom to give Nico a better chance at stealing the Staff.

Unfortunately, Tina wasn’t fooled, keeping her attention on Nico, and Nico winced, pressing her lips together. She reached out to tug at Karolina’s shirt, and Karolina stepped back to give her some space. As soon as she was clear, Nico lifted her arm and did her best imitation of someone with superpowers. “Come on, come on,” she muttered under her breath, furrowing her brow and focusing on the Staff, trying to will it to come to her.

Absolutely nothing happened, and her mom raised an expectant eyebrow at her. “That was your plan?”

Nico grimaced, keeping her eyes focused on the Staff, and then suddenly Tina’s arm jerked forward before she could stop it. Nico gasped and pulled back as she felt a burst of magic run up her arm, and surprise flashed over her mom’s face for a split second before it was replaced by the customary look of annoyed indifference.

Karolina stood at the ready with one hand on her bracelet, glancing anxiously between the two of them. She was waffling uncertainly a foot away, clearly torn between getting between them and letting Nico handle it, and Nico was immeasurably glad Karolina had come with her. She didn’t think she could face her mom alone.

There came the sound of rushing footsteps, and when Nico and Karolina automatically took a step back towards the patio door, clustering together, Robert appeared in the doorway behind Tina, out of breath and balancing a tablet in one hand.

“Nico,” he gasped, eyes wide, and Nico faltered again. Karolina’s presence at her side calmed her, and she gathered her strength to stand tall, tilting up her chin and clenching her hands into fists.

Robert had a distressed look on his face, but he quickly cleared his throat and drew back, staying off to the side. “I’m trying to slow the signal, but he’s going to be coming soon. He’ll know they’re here,” he said urgently. His words were aimed at Tina, but his eyes were darting between the tablet screen and the two girls.

The words spurred her into action, and Nico threw her arm out once more, straining desperately and feeling the magic of the Staff tugging at her again. Tina’s jaw was clenched and her gaze was steely, but her hand was gripping the Staff so tightly that the skin of her knuckles was white.

They stayed locked in the magical tug of war for a long moment, both of them straining for possession of the Staff, and Nico could feel her pulse pounding in her ears. Tina appeared to be winning, keeping control of it, and then… her fingers opened, letting the Staff flying directly into Nico’s outstretched hand.

Nico stumbled backwards in shock, staring at the Staff and then at her mom. Her pride at successfully pulling it off was warring with her confusion and fear, and she had never seen this look in her mother’s eyes.

“Go,” Tina whispered, the sound barely audible. “Be careful with the Staff, but you’re going to need it.” 

Nico blinked at her, jaw working but no sound coming out. Her mom had… given up? At her side Karolina was watching everything with wide eyes, and Nico instinctively reached out to squeeze her hand, needing something to hold on to.

“Mom,” she whispered brokenly, overwhelmed and just now realizing that her eyes were filling with tears, but Tina shook her head.

“ _Go_ ,” she said more strongly, glancing over her shoulder before taking a step back towards the door. “Before Jonah gets here.”

Nico didn’t move, clutching the Staff to her chest, and she desperately looked between her parents. She tried to think of something to say, but the knowledge that they were murderers wouldn’t stop distorting everything she could think of.

“Nico,” Tina started, inhaling sharply, and Nico thought she had to imagine the way her lip was trembling. “I wish…” She didn’t continue, and Nico needed to hear her say something.

“Mom,” she tried desperately, knowing their time was running out but unable to help herself, “Dad…”

“大好きよ,” Robert choked out, his fingers stilling as he looked up. His eyes were shining behind his glasses, and he only blinked at her for a moment before bowing his head to focus on the tablet once more, typing furiously.

“Karolina, take her. Please,” Tina said, finally moving her eyes off her daughter. If it had been in any other situation, hearing her mom plead in such a defeated tone of voice would have either delighted Nico or made her question her sanity.

“Come on, Nico,” Karolina said in a subdued voice, taking her arm and tugging her towards the glass door leading outside. “We have to go.”

She had tear tracks running down her cheeks, but her grip was steady, the touch grounding Nico in a way she hadn’t realized she’d needed. She followed her mechanically, not hearing Karolina’s urgings to move faster, but instinct had her following when she started to pick up speed.

They ran, and Nico cast one desperate glance back over her shoulder to see her mom standing silhouetted in the open doorway, one hand resting on the windowpane.

 

 

 

Nico was silent on the way back to their campsite, wiping furiously at her eyes and exhaling harshly, upset with herself for having such a reaction.

Why couldn’t her parents just be awful? Just terrible, murderous people through and through, so Nico could hate them with a clear conscience.

It could be so easy.

…But they were her parents.

Karolina didn’t say anything, only occasionally rubbing her back with the arm she had wrapped around her. She kept glancing at her worriedly, her eyes shining in the moonlight, and Nico let her fingers curl into one of the belt loops of her jeans.

“You got it!” Chase whooped when they entered the clearing, but before Nico could snap at him, Karolina was stepping between them and giving him a warning glare.

“Not now, guys,” she said, voice uncharacteristically firm, and Nico’s face almost crumpled right there. She passed a hand over her eyes and forced herself to adopt a neutral expression, determinedly hiding her emotions behind it.

“Yeah, I got it,” she said shortly, “And now it’s time we get out of here.” Her hand was shaking, and she gripped the Staff tighter to hide it. “We put some distance between us and our parents and come up with a plan. And then, when we’re ready…” Nico held the glowing Staff up in front of her face, focusing on the lights before lifting her gaze to look at her friends.

“We come back and stop them.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the Japanese should translate to ‘I love you’ and I really hope it's right


End file.
